Percy, God of War
by YagamiNguyen
Summary: [Heavy smut] After the Giant War, Percy saw his chance and accepted the offer to become the new God of War. It soon turned out to be the best decision that he had ever made, and with a smoking hot love goddess at his side, his now immortal life became even better and much more entertaining than he could ever imagine…
1. Chapter 1

**YO! I'm bringing back this story on request of many readers of mine. This story is originally known as Percy, the God of War and Sex, but I have decided to remove the sex part from his title. However, that doesn't mean he's not the God of Sex in this story. You will see at the end.**

 **Have a good time reading, everyone.**

 **As always renemeber to review once you're done reading :D**

* * *

 **Warning: This story is made of pure imagination of the author's crazy imagination, please don't read if you have problem. The author doesn't and will not encourage such things being done by those who mentioned above in real life as** **this story contained sexual material that was not suited for morons that can't tell fantasy from reality.**

 **This was a work of fiction. You have been warned.**

 **Summary: [Heavy smut] After the Giant War, Percy saw his chance and accepted the offer to become the new God of War. It soon turned out to be the best decision that he had ever made, and with a smoking hot love goddess at his side, his now immortal life became even better and much more entertaining than he could ever imagine…**

* * *

 **Percy, God of War**

 **Chapter 1**

 **The Goddess of Love**

Immortal, beautiful and horny and usually quite bored was the words to describe the gods and goddesses of Mount Olympus. When a mortal life was a never ending circle of adventures, romances and dramas, theirs were filled with stressful duties to maintain their domains, and debauched sexual intercourses that knew no boundaries, something that took Perseus 'Percy' Jackson, the two times savior of Olympus and now the new Olympian god of war and heroes, quite some time for him to get used to.

"Please fuck me harder my lord!" screamed the naiad beneath him as Percy pounded on her with a smirk on his face "Fuck me as hard as you can. It feels so good!" She continued to cry out, her eyes rolling back and tongue lolling out of her mouth. She was cumming violently and repeatedly around his cock while drooling and smiling shamelessly as her lord and master rammed his monstrous godhood into her pussy from above, fucking her flat on her tits. With one hand placing on her back and the other griping her thigh, he lifted her ass up even higher and started really drilling down into her womb, his swinging, heavy testicles smashing into her clit, making her cum even harder than before. When Percy became a god, his father had showered him with a lot of gifts, and the naiad had been one of them, among hundreds of some of the most beautiful and attractive natural spirits that he had ever seen in his life, all were given to Percy to use however he wished. He did not know what to do at first because he wasn't used to having servants, but when nighttime came, marking his first night in his new palace on Mount Olympus, and he saw some of them in his bedroom, wearing nothing and calling for him from his bed, he started to become a lot more comfortable around them. God did not need to sleep, at least not in the same way mortals did, so from that day on, Percy, who was still following the normal routine when he was a mortal, spent every night having sex with his maids, who were more than willing to attend to him when he needed it or horny, which was basically all of them it was ridiculous.

Slamming his hips forward and burying his cock balls deep into the beautiful naiad, Percy remained there for several seconds before pulling out, his rock hard cock wet with her cum. The maid herself felt only bliss, spiraling into unconsciousness on a chain of mind-shattering orgasms as her tongue lolled about limply, eyes rolled all the way back as Percy looked at her from above while standing and leaning his hand on one knee above her ass. She continued to moan faintly and her body twitching ever so slightly but otherwise wasn't capable of doing anything else, having passed out like the others. He felt proud for fucking them into a coma so easily and without cumming even once like that. In the past, such thing would never happen.

No, he would not cum. There were times to do that to them later, but now, they were merely a mean for him to prepare for what was about to come, to build up the heat. His cock, which had grown so much the past few months it looked like it should belong to a horse instead of a man, but he knew horses were not his father's spirit animals for nothing, poking up from his crotch-less pants, were so incredibly sensitive that he felt like a mere touch from 'her' could cause him to cum and give her all the creampies that she loved more than anything, maybe even more than she loved him.

"Master Jackson… Mistress Aphrodite is here to see you." A maid walked into the room and informed him, making Percy turn his head around to look at her. She was an attractive wood nymph, and unlike the ones on his bed she was fully clothed, wearing a dark blue French maid outfit that was worn as uniform by his servants, with white trim, a short miniskirt that was slit up to her left hip and went down just an inch below her bottom. She also wore a lace headband over her head, white stocking, lace garter belt and high heels. "May I allow her entrance?" She continued as Percy stood up and got out of the bed without bothering to cover up his monstrous erection.

"Do it." He told her as he sat down the couch in the middle of the room "Send her in."

"As you wish." She lowered her head to him and turned around to leave. Grabbing his cock in one hand, Percy started stroking it while keeping his eyes on the door, waiting for her to arrive. While his towering cock was his most impressive feature, his physique was also a sight to behold. Being in two prophecies about the end of the world had made him make sure that he would keep up with his training, and when he became a god his musculature had expanded in size while gaining even more definition at the same time, resulting in a something that had even his father, an old and ancient Greek Gods, commenting in impressed jealousy, and several goddesses to blush and stammer at him when they saw him, something that had taken him a while to get used to.

He did not have to wait long, hearing the click clacking sound of her heels on the floor and smelling her sweet and arousing sense. Entering his bedroom was a goddess so beautiful she put his maids and the most beautiful women he had ever seen in his life to shame, paling in comparison to her. She was tall, taller than most with flawless creamy skin, crystal clear blue eyes and wavy blonde hair. While she was wearing a heavy trench coat that covered her up from neck to toe, he knew from experience that her tits were absolutely massive, almost the size of basketballs, and yet they were soft and looked incredibly inviting, bouncing and shaking with the softest of her breaths while her round and heart-shaped ass made it look like she was constantly arching her back. Sexuality oozed from her voluptuous body like honey from a honeycomb, and to him she simply smelled like sex. It was impossible for them to stand in her presence and not become extremely aroused.

"Aphrodite … to what do I owe the pleasure?" He smirked, his hand moving faster on his cock as she came to stand before him. Leaning back with one arm putting on the back, he watched her as she unbuttoned her trench coat and reached her hands up to grab the lapels, before slowly pulling them to the side, showing him that she wore nothing but pink stockings and high heels underneath. Percy smirked, feeling his cock lurch and throb in his hand. She looked, in a word, fuckable.

"This." She finally answered, with a flirtatious smile on her lips, her eyes looking into his sea green ones, but as beautiful as they were she was more interesting in the monster extending from his crotch he was pumping in his hand. She stood there, holding her coat wide apart and letting him drink in the sight of her body, her soft and bouncy breasts and seductive lower lips, perfect, plump and soft like clouds and painted a passionate shade of pink. She knew how much he loved to look at her in her true form, and it was in her nature to please him, the alpha male that he was.

"You seriously walk around here like this?" He asked as she then moved her coat back and let it slide down her voluptuous body, standing naked before him with her hands on her hips and radiating confidence. "You are such a fucking slut, you know that?" He told her. In the past, he would never dare to call her a slut (she knew she was), knowing her temper and her scary reputation. However, after spending many months on Olympus with her constantly hanging around him, it came so naturally now and Percy could call her anything he wanted.

It all started when Ares was exposed as a traitor from the very beginning of the Giant War. He had become a spy for Gaia and secretly sneaked out important Intel to the Giants in order to increase the tension between them and Olympus, causing the war to break out faster than anyone had anticipated. It had been in his nature to want conflicts to happen, and when he saw a chance to cause one big war, he took it and went to the Giants. Percy and Artemis, the powerful goddess of the hunt, had joined force to take him down that had turned out to be much easier than the two of them had both expected, and left his fate to be decided by Zeus and Hera, the former had not hesitated to dethrone him from his position as the Olympian God of War and launch a spear of lightning through his chest, killing him in an instant before throwing his burnt remains down Tartarus, so that when he reformed he would still be locked down there as punishment for what he had done.

Without Ares, Zeus had no choice but finding a new god to replace him. Finally, he decided to give it to a member of the Seven, the one that deserved godhood more than any heroes, him, Percy Jackson. Of course, like the last time, Percy had declined the offer, because he wanted to stay mortal with his ex-girlfriend Annabeth, who had not hesitated to become the Goddess of Architect when her mother Athena offered it to her, much to his shock. Feeling heartbroken that his love for her was not returned the same, Percy had come to meet his father, and in turn Poseidon had come to meet his brother, and a year later Percy was crowned the new Olympian God of War and Heroes, the later domain was added to make sure he would always do the right thing and his new nature would not instinctively drive him down the same path like Ares had been.

However, much like Ares, Percy had been immediately attracted to a certain goddess, who showed her interest in the new god of war the same way that she had done to the previous one.

Aphrodite had come to see Hera and asked her to cancel her marriage with her son, Hephaestus, which the queen had been more than happy to do, finally realizing she would never love his son and he would never care for her as much as he did to his machines. However, she had to make an oath that went she finally settled down with the one that she liked she remained loyal to him and would never commit adultery with other men in order to, as Hera said it, keep the 'love' with the 'marriage'. A week later, she got the divorce she had been waiting for and became a free woman that could date and start her relationship with anyone that she wanted. There were so many men that wanted her, but it had been him that she came to meet, hoping that he could become her lover, and he could see no other reason to do otherwise. The two had a very sexual and open relationship, but she had remained with him only since then, and seemed to care very little about who he had sex with. She even allowed him to have sex with her handmaidens, something that not even Ares were allowed to do in the past, and took great pleasure in watching him fucking other women senseless.

Eventually, with her constantly hanging around him and tempting him with her voluptuous body, something that he had been unable to resist from the moment he had become a horny immortal, Percy had become a lot more comfortable with having sex with her, who had no boundaries when it came to sexual intercourses.

"Turn the fuck around, Aphrodite." He ordered and she obeyed, turning around so that her ass was facing him. "Nice…" Percy commented and reached his arm to grab one of her fat ass cheeks, pulling it to the side to reveal her small butthole before he started kneading it with his hand, making her moan and bend her body down to push her ass even closer to his face. Percy then struck her right ass cheek, bringing his hand back and swung it across the surface of her ass flesh with so much force all that supple meat shook and waved. "Shit, it feels so good."

"Taste quite good too, remember?" She reminded him as he put his hand back on her ass and Percy, with the smirk on his face widening, removed his other hand from his cock and went to her left cheek, holding her ass in both hand before leaning forward, prying them apart to reveal the rim of her tiny butthole above her pouty cunt lips. Continuing to grope her ass roughly, hands kneading her flesh like dough, Percy then moved his head in and gave her ass crack a long lick from her pussy all the way up to her asshole, making her shudder in pleasure.

"Yeah, I remember. I have quite a lot of these yesterday… and the day before that too." He replied, making her giggle playfully and toss him a flirtatious look over her shoulder as he kissed her pussy, his tongue moving in to lick the inside of her. Soon, he started eating out her pussy and slurping all of her delicious love juice into his mouth but after a moment, he decided to pull back, making Aphrodite moan in disappointment before she turned around to face him. Percy leaned back and returned to his former sitting posture, hand pumping around his cock as he looked at her body while admiring the sheer lewdness of it. Then she bent down, putting her hands on his thighs and claiming his mouth with her lips. She let out an indecent moan as they shared a lewd passionate French kiss, lips smashing, saliva swapping and tongue lashing in between their mouths. From the outlook, it appeared like they were trying to swallow each other, and the maids in the room couldn't help but feel extremely aroused as they watched their master making out with his lover, the goddess of love.

Breaking the kiss after a minute and making another sultry moan, with her hands on his thighs, Aphrodite pushed them wide apart, making some room for her to kneel down and face his cock as he stopped stroking it and put his arm on the back of his couch as well "This one here has been working hard, hasn't it? You deserve a reward." She said, leaning in to inhale his musky scent as she trailed her hands down to his inner thighs before moving one in to cup his balls, each the size of her fist. She grabbed them and hefted them up in her hand, feeling the weight and stiffness while her other hand reached out for his girthy cock, unable to wrap fully around it, and started stroking him at a slow but steady pace. Aphrodite then pulled his cock it back, holding it close to his stomach and moving her head down to give each one of his powerful testicles a lewd kiss while rolling and squeezing them around in her hands with enough force to be considered a massage, making wet slurping noise as she tried to suck as much skin of his sack into her mouth, coating the entire surface in her saliva. Percy moaned and leaned his head back as she took his ball into her talented mouth, his cock pulsing strongly in her stroking hand and starting to ooze out a copious amount of pre-cum, which she then spread across on the entire surface of his veiny dong.

Upon finishing with his balls, Aphrodite released his cock from her stroking grip and allowed it to smash down her face. For the next two minutes, she did nothing but lovingly nudging her face against his cock while trailing her tongue around it, tasting his salty but delicious semen. Opening her mouth wide, Aphrodite then stuck her tongue out as far as she could and started from his balls, licking the underside all her way up to the engorged head of his manhood and wide cum-slit, which she then gave one passionate tongue-filled kiss before she swirled her tongue around his glans. Percy threw his head back as cum started to shoot out from his cock, but was able to stop himself from cumming during the last second.

Then, with her head descending, Aphrodite opened her mouth and and tightly wrapped her lips around Percy's swollen bulbous cockhead, sucking and slurping, drinking his pre-cum in his musk while swirling her tongue around and around like it was a piece of candy. Slurping sounds filled the room as Aphrodite took another few sucks, bobbing her head a little up and down the massive cock before she took more of his cock into her mouth, which did not take long for the tip to push against the back of her throat. For several minutes, she worked with that part of his cock, using her hands to cover the rest that she had not reached, loving the taste.

Without any warning, she forced her head down, finding some troubles because her throat was supper tight. Percy's went cross-eyed in pleasure as more and more of his cock disappeared into her mouth while the tip kept on traveling down her gullet until there was nothing left and her lips secured a firm grip around the base of his cock. At least so far, she was the only one who could do that, even from day one, taking his entire monster dick down her throat without gagging even once and finding pleasure in the lewd act more than anyone. She began to moan, humming a soft tune as she started working her on several inches of his monstrous rock hard pole while leaving the head to remain within her gullet. The vibrations did wonders around his cock as she also started to return to work on his balls with her hands, practically milking the huge orbs in her hands while blowing him. His cock was soon wet in her spit, saliva dripping down the couch in lines, yet somehow she still looked perfect while blowing him and staring up at Percy with half lifted eyes filled with passion and confidence. She was proving to him that she was his best lover, that he would never find anyone that could please him as well as she was doing with her mouth.

"Fuck! I am cumming Aphrodite! Drink the whole of it you slut!" With that, Percy gave in to the blissfulness and came, hosing his seeds down her throat. Five hours of bent up pressure was unleashed into her stomach in torrents of hot semen. His first shot was a constant steam of sperm that last for three minutes, filling her stomach up to the brim before she allowed it to back up her throat and cause her cheeks to bloat out, wanting to taste his raw semen. She swallowed and swallowed, and for the next twenty minutes Percy tried to drown her in his cum but Aphrodite was able to keep up with him without spilling a single drop, doing exactly what he told her to do with gusto. When his orgasm subsided, she pulled her head back and released his cock from her mouth with a wet, loud pop before she proceeded to wrap her soft tits around him as he calmed down from his mind blowing orgasm.

"How was it?" She asked while slowly moving her massive tits on the length of his cock, hefting them up and down with her hands "I am the best, aren't I?"

"Fuck yeah, you're the best." He answered, and Aphrodite rewarded him by moving her tits up and down separately, lifting one up and dropping the other down as she bent it a bit to the left. Even with her fat tits, she couldn't fully contain the huge pole between them as she slid up and down it, gaining speed. Mercury like sweat beaded down his forehead and she licked her cock constantly, pushing herself backwards, rubbing her face and tits all over his cock and balls. Pre-come flowed down from the tip onto the soft and smooth skin of her tits, getting rubbed into her skin like lotion as she continuously worked her fat tits on his dick, up and down, side to side, shaking it like jelly while moaning seductively.

"No, not here." Suddenly, when his cock started to swell and his balls clenched, signaling his release, Aphrodite removed her tits from his cock and stood up from him before turning away, her hands moving around to spread her ass cheeks and showing him her dripping wet pussy and asshole. Tossing him a look over her shoulder, she bounced her supple flesh in her hands, saying "Dump your load in one of these." Smirking, Percy stood up and moved to stand behind her, roughly grabbing the sultry goddess with his hands above her elbows and positioning his cock against her asshole. He leaned down to kiss her neck, nibbling on her soft skin around the area before trailing his lips down to her back as she arched her back forward and he started pushing. At first, nothing happened, her asshole refused to open up for him to slide in but when he started to put more force into his hips, knowing how tight it was, Percy was able to get the tip in and from there several inches of his cock, stretching her out and making her feel like someone was shoving an entire arm into her butt. She began to moan, the feeling inside her rectum making her gasp out blissfully as Percy worked more cock into her, moving his hips back and fore inside her and at the same time pulling her back until her butt was pressed against him and his cock was ball deep inside her.

Percy did not waste any time building up a pace and went on to hump her, grunting and moaning from the effort as her ass smashed against his body while he ravaged her anus, cockhead sliding and scraping against her inner walls. Her eyelids fluttered and her throat let out a small, satisfied sigh as he widened his stance so he could thrust even harder into her, his godly strength providing him with the necessary mean to move inside of her incredibly tight tunnel easily, in a way no man had ever done. He thrust fast and hard, hips thundering against her huge creamy ass as it ripped and shook with every solid thrust. Soon, her tongue lolled out of her mouth, and she was left drooling and smiling to the orgasmic pleasure as she came, squirting her juice all over the floor of his bedroom while her pussy was being beaten by his swinging balls.

"So good, so good." Aphrodite moaned while being fucked so hard that her firm tits were bouncing and smashing into her face, her ass cheeks turning red from his hips slamming into them. Her ass swallowed his dick up greedily, taking in every veiny inch with gusto.

Eventually, Percy could feel his balls tightening in their sack, signaling an explosive release that he wasn't planning to hold back. With his dick swelling up, pulsing and twitching inside her, he gave her one last warning before burying his cock into her one final time and letting loose, pumping a massive amount of cum deep inside her bowels. Her eyes rolled back as she felt his thick hot semen flooded in her ass, filling her up so much her stomach bloated out. He stood there, cumming for minutes before eventually his orgasm subsided and allowed him to pull out, causing a waterfall of jizz to flow out of her ass and making a huge puddle on the floor "You are making a mess on my floor, slut." Coming to stand next to her with her hand immediately wrapping around his cock, he told her, grabbing the back of her head and pulling her back before swinging his hand across her tits. "Man, I love that look on your face. What a lewd woman you are!" He commented and grabbed her chin with his other hand, forcing her head back as he leaned down and sucked her tongue into his mouth first before kissing her, his hips moving and thrusting his cock into her soft hand. "Uhm… get on the bed, slut. It's time to have some real fun." Percy said as he broke the kiss and moved his hand to spank her ass, making her stumble forward. Aphrodite walked to the bed like a drunken woman with her lover walking closely behind her, his mouth watering as he looked at her fat ass cheeks. Climbing onto the bed without taking off her heels, Aphrodite lied down, in the middle of the group of maids Percy had had sex with earlier and been watching them the entire time, and spread her legs, raising them up with her hands holding her thighs.

"Go ahead and fuck me as hard as you can."

And Percy did.

Moving in in a classic missionary position, Percy lined his cock up with her soaking entrance and plundered his tongue into her mouth, both of them moaning in bliss as he thrust nearly the entire length of his dick into her pussy before starting to pound away, wasting no time to build up the pace. He kissed and throat fucked her with his tongue, causing her eyes to roll back into her head as he slammed into her womb, pummeling her like he wanted to break her open with his cock.

She arched her back and threw her head back to moan as he buried his face between her breasts and wrapped his arms around her back to grab her taut butt, cumming again and again from the pleasure she was feeling. For hour Percy fucked her in that position, excitedly pounding away into her gushing pussy until he felt his balls tighten up in preparation to flood her inside. Moments later, his cock swelled up before he unleashed another torrent of semen into her womb, instantly filling her to maximum capacity as he pumped his creamy goo seeds into her. Sighing longingly in pleasure, Percy sat up and continued to lightly thrust his still hard cock into her creamy twat as he felt her twitch and jerk around his cock ever so slightly while experiencing the aftershocks of her own orgasms. Aphrodite cooed lustfully as he pulled his cum soaked dick out, covering from the base to the tip in his own semen, leaving her pussy gaping with come pulling out in a waterfall of white goo, and moved up, turning around to straddle her head and mounted her face, plunging the full length of his cock down her throat until his balls were slapping against her forehead and falling over her heart shimmering eyes.

Hissing with pleasure, Percy put his hands on her breasts, squeezing and groping them as he started viciously hammering his hips down her face. Soon, all that the maids could hear were the lustful, masculine panting of their master, the God of War, and the obscene sound of his rampaging, veiny dong travelling inside his lover's tight, wet throat while his balls repeatedly slapped down her face. Aphrodite loved every second of it, and as his hips became a blur, she came from his brutal throat fucking, over and over without stopping.

Finally, with a bestial roar, he came, testicles clenching mightily in order to pump out wave after wave of hot, sticky rope of thick hot semen, splattering directly into her belly, audible to everyone in the room. With only a single spurt, her stomach was filled to the brim, and then started to steadily bulge, growing bigger and rounder, making the love goddess look like she was going through her last month of pregnancy. It took him an hour or so to finish cumming and when he was done, Percy pulled out and stood on his knees above her, who then reached her hands up to grab his cock and furiously jacked him off to his next orgasm while kissing his balls from below. As his cock lurched and he started cumming again, Aphrodite pointed the tip of his cock at her face, smiling lustfully as she let the creamy hot substance to pile up on her flawless features. She turned her face side to side, letting his semen splash on her cheeks, nose, and getting some onto her hair. Once he was done, Aphrodite gave his cock one final kiss, with her tongue licking around his glans before letting it go, allowing the pole to spring back up.

His cock was still rock hard, and Percy saw no reason to stop there, the muscles of his ass flexing as he slammed his cock into his lover while she wailed beneath him, with her long white legs splaying out around his waist and her giant breasts bouncing with his powerful thrusts so much that they were slapping her in the face. The two shared a hot passionate kiss, with their tongues loudly slapping against one another before the god of war turned her around and put one foot on her face so he could render her immobile and slam his cock down her asshole from above while moaning and squeezing her ass. Aphrodite was lost in lust for a moment, but she could feel his hot semen filling up her bowel and causing her stomach to start swelling up, before she went on and sucked on his toe as he continued to fuck her ass for two or three more rounds, making her cum even more than he did.

"So Percy, how are you enjoying godhood so far?" Aphrodite questioned as she sat with Percy in a spacious and steaming hot bathtub, his cock was ball deep inside her ass. His bathroom was as spacious and luxurious looking as the rest of his palace, with pools ranging in temperature and content and being fed by fountains fashioned into the erotic shapes of nymphs and lesser deities. At all time, his bathroom was attended by several water nymphs, or naiads, who originally came from some of the most beautiful rivers in the world, making them, their spirits, so incredibly beautiful and attractive they could easily give Aphrodite's handmaidens a run for their money. Usually, they would attend to their lord and master as well, but since the mistress of sex Aphrodite was with him, their services were not required.

Apollo was moving his car out of his garage, and the dark sky was slowly brightening up. It was almost morning.

"With you around, never a dull moment." He answered in honesty, smiling as he reached around to pinch her nipple while she was leaning back against his chest "I don't think I have ever said this, but thank you for giving me a share of your sex domain. It's the best."

"I know right?" Aphrodite tossed him a seductive look over her shoulder and stated. "And you are welcome, Perseus. It's the least I could do to make you feel better after your breakup with Annabeth."

"And whose fault was that, I wonder?" Percy asked, but there was humor in his tone.

Many people believed that he was the God of War and Heroes, but in truth, he was the God of War, Heroes and SEX. It was Aphrodite who had come to him and gave him a share of the domain she was well known for, sex, allowing him to become the first male who could be considered her equal. It was a strange combination, and Percy never understood why she chose to do that but he had come to realize that becoming a god was the best decision he had ever made, and having sex as one of his domains was simply an added bonus.

He could not wait to see how his life was going to turn out the next few years.

* * *

 **End of Chapter 1**


	2. Chapter 2

**Calypso is a daughter of the Titan Atlas and Oceanid nymph** **Pleione** **, but when I went to the wiki page of Percy Jackson, it did say that her race was a Titan. I could be wrong, if so, please forgive me for it and I will definitely do more research before fixing it in the next chapter.**

* * *

 **Warning: This story is made of pure imagination of the author's crazy imagination, please don't read if you have problem. The author doesn't and will not encourage such things being done by those who mentioned above in real life as** **this story contained sexual material that was not suited for morons that can't tell fantasy from reality.**

 **This was a work of fiction. You have been warned.**

 **Summary: [Heavy smut] After the Giant War, Percy saw his chance and accepted the offer to become the new God of War. It soon turned out to be the best decision that he had ever made, and with a smoking hot love goddess at his side, his now immortal life became even better and much more entertaining than he could ever imagine…**

* * *

 **Percy, God of War**

 **Chapter 2**

 **Calypso**

Aphrodite moaned in a sweet and seductive tone while she was kneeling before her lover Percy Jackson, the new God of War and Heroes, as well as the only man who had a share of one of her domains, sex as he was wanked his cock furiously in his hand, the girth alone was thicker around than her entire forearm. She watched as his hands flew on the impressive length of his manhood, lust bound, and saw his powerful muscles starting to tense, his balls tightening while his cock lurching in his hands before spurting load after load of fresh hot semen onto her face and tits. Through the mask of thick hot goo he had given her, Aphrodite could practically see the sperm surging as his balls seemed to flex, his body flexing to produce a tidal wave of sperm that no other man or a dozen other men could ever hope to make. With a sultry smile, the Goddess of Lust lifted her tits even higher and bounced them around in her hands to play with his sperm as he moved his dick down and began to direct dump his load onto her heavenly pillows. "Yes, Perseus, fucking cum on my tits and coat them in your semen. Mark me like a dog marking its territory." Her words seemed to make him come even harder.

Removing her hands from her tits, the goddess of lust then put them on the bed behind her, supporting her body while leaning back and allowing him to shower her in his hot cum. Percy continued to moan as his balls clenched, semen erupting from his cock with some audible erotic spurts while he continued to shoot his load onto the sexual body of his lover, turning her entire body into a sperm-soaked mess. His load was still as massive as ever, and even Percy was amazed by how much he could cum at a time. He knew that his sexual prowess had increased by a lot when Aphrodite made him a god of sex, but the ability to completely drench a woman in his cum was truly something else. Not to mention that Aphrodite had always told him that his cum was also incredibly delicious, and had a temporary effect to put every female into a state of helpless arousal.

"Damn…." Feeling his orgasm subside, Percy grunted and allowed Aphrodite to take the bulbous cockhead into her mouth, slurping up the leftover sperm from his thick pipe before using his cock to wipe the cum on her beautiful face and sucking up every drop of that delicious semen. It took Aphrodite a moment to clean up the whole mess on her face, before she allowed her power to take care of the rest, making his cum disappear from her body without a trace. "Now that is what I call a good fucking morning. Thanks babe, you're the best." He said and removed his hands from his cock, letting it spring back to its original, almost vertical stand from his crotch.

"Fuck, Percy… you came so much delicious cum. I am so full." Aphrodite moaned while rubbing her hands on her stomach, her eyes following his iron hard ass as he walked away from her. "How long have we been having sex anyway?" She couldn't help but ask when she turned to look at the windows of his bedroom and saw that it was morning, again.

"A week, at least… can't remember." Percy answered as he received up a vase from his maids, filled with Nectar, and took a long pull from it while the maid that gave it to him kneeled down and started sucking his cock. As he drank the godly liquor like water, he noticed Aphrodite came to stand next to him, looking up at him in a lewd hunger. Percy did not stop drinking, but his other hand reached around and grabbed her bubble booty, creamy flesh indenting and spilling out between his fingers as he pulled her close, making her press her mountainous breasts against his side. Smiling, the love goddess leaned up to suck on his neck and slid her hand down from his diamond hard abs to grab his cock as his servants moved away before starting to stroke him at a slow but steady pace.

"So Percy… do you have any plan for today?" She questioned when he finally finished his drink. "I want a date."

"Actually I do." He said, giving the vase to the nearest maid before continuing "I am going to see Calypso today."

"Calypso? You mean that daughter of the Titan Atlas." She questioned in interest. "What do you want with her?"

"I am going to release her from Ogygia. I talked to Zeus about her imprisonment yesterday. He said because I had become a god I could release her from Ogygia anytime, but she still needed to be punished for supporting her father during the First Titanomanchy, so I asked him if she could come to work for me here instead, and he agreed as long as I kept her in line." Percy grinned and Aphrodite nodded her head in understanding, remembering his request to release the peaceful Titans and their children from their punishments a few years back, along with some other things that made them become better parents to their demigod children. "She saved my life, so…"

"No Percy, it was me all along. I saved you from that explosion and told Hera she could send you there, so Calypso might nurse you back to full health " Aphrodite said and pointed her finger at him while twirling it around, drawing a circle on his chest and reminding him that it had been her who had had him ended up at Ogygia. The two of them had talked about it. She was merely an obstacle Aphrodite planned to make his love life more interesting, a mean to test his resolve and love for Annabeth, knowing Calypso would eventually fall in love with him and he would come to have feelings for her as well. She was the first woman he thought about when he realized thing would never work out between him and Annabeth, and Aphrodite did not need to use her powers to know that he still had some romantic feeling for Calypso. "So, what do you want her to do around here? Do you want her to be one of your maids or something? We both know how you treat your servants around here…" she slurred flirtatiously while looking at the beautiful naiads lying naked on his bed, sleeping with hot semen gushing out from their well fucked pussies and assholes. She wasn't the only one who had been attending to his sexual needs the past week.

"That's entirely her choice. I do not expect her to forgive me for leaving her behind like that." Percy told her, nodding his head. "Oh and I want you to tag along with me. You are the one who is responsible for making her fall in love with whoever end up on that island, aren't you? I want you to at least apologize to her." He asked, smirking a bit.

"Aw, is it necessary?" She pouted a bit before smiling "Okay, I would come with you, but no promise." chirped the goddess of love, before tugging him toward the bathroom "But first, let's take a shower, okay? You don't want to go meet her like this, do you?" She did not wait for him to answer her question, and led him with her hand around his cock. The two went into a clear paneled shower on one side of the spacious room, and Aphrodite quickly turned the fancy showerhead upon them, showering hot water down his muscled body as she washed him while swaying her body and making it a show for him to watch, looking at him and his cock the entire time. It was as thick as her entire arm, and the bulging cum-tube on the underside was as girthy as the entire penis of an average adult male. As she finished with his body, Aphrodite then kneeled down before him, and proceeded to clean his cock, her soap covered hands running from all over the veiny surface of his hard cock down to his heavy hanging scrotum, Washing the soap away with the water from the shower, Aphrodite leaned her head down and sucked worshipfully at his balls, then trailed her tongue all the way up to the tip, before opening her mouth as wide as possible to take in his cock, then slid down and swallowed some of the girthy monster down her throat. As she pulled back, letting his cock pop free from her mouth with a wet sound, a hot load of semen exploded from the tip and utterly buried her face under a thick layer of his come, making her moan and swallow as much as she could before the water washed it away, her hand wandering to his balls.

At that moment, Percy decided to take matter into his own hands and grabbed her hands before she could fully encircle them around his balls, bringing them above her head. He then swung his hips, making his hard cock smash her in the face like a bat and thrust it into her mouth while still holding her hands up against his chest. Without waiting for him to move, she pushed her head forward and allowed his monster to disappear into her mouth, sucking him for all that she was worth, having her lips secured a firm grip around the base of his cock and her chin pushed against his giant, swollen scrotum. With that, Aphrodite began to move her head up and down, fucking her throat on his dong, making him moan as she sucked his dick with amazing skills. Widening his stance a bit, Percy started to thrust on his own and started fucking her face like he had done with her pussy, hard and fast, making wet and erotic glurging sounds to fill the entire shower room. She was the first woman to ever take a dick into her mouth and let a man fuck her with it, so if there was anyone who could take a brutal throat fucking from a giant, steel hard horse dick like the one that he had with little to no trouble, it would surely be her.

Percy tried to hold back as much as he could, but her amazing mouth soon proved too much for him to handle, even with all the water running around him to boost his strength and resistance. It did not take it long for him to bust his nut, his cock swelling to an even greater length and thickness as the first blast of semen shot straight into her stomach, filling it up with so much semen it started to bloat out a bit. The next two shots were pretty much the same, going directly into her gut as Percy held her head tightly against his crotch, moaning and grunting as he clenched his butt and squeezed out as much sperm as he could down her gullet. Aphrodite, meanwhile, wanted another taste of his delicious come, so she leaned her head back until only the head of his dick was inside her mouth, making her cheeks to bloat out almost instantly to handle the amount of cum he was pumping out of his cock. He came for a total of twelve minutes, and Aphrodite swallowed everything that came from his cock, not wanting to spill a single drop of his delicious come.

With his cock fully erect and slick with water, Aphrodite stood up as he released her wrists, allowing her hands to go down and grab his massive cock before she lifted one leg up, raising it flat against her torso, showing off her natural flexibility and contorting her erotically voluptuous body into the one of the most acrobatic sex positions before him. Without wasting any more of their time, she sank herself down, using leverage to bring her pussy up before sliding down to meet Percy's powerful cock. Both of them moaned out as his massive prick stretched her open, her hips soon colliding with his. Grabbing her hip and one of her tits, he began to slam into her, fucking with the urgency of two people who couldn't get enough of each other's bodies, hungrily mating in the shower with his maids, naiads from the most beautiful rivers in the world, watching and masturbating outside. He fucked her hard and fast, and the goddess of love bounced off the ground like the lustful slut that she was, while her flowing golden locks looking even more luxurious and beautiful under the water as she put her hands on his muscled chest. The whole shower felt like it was about to collapse from the powerful forces of their fucking. Without bothering to hold back, the new god of war came soon after, and even over the sound of the meat -fucking and the running of the shower, the 'splrrt splrrt splrrt' of his cumming could still be heard, at the same time filling the bathroom with the masculine scent of his studly semen.

A while later, dressed in a dark blue shirt and black pants, finishing his outfit with a pair of simple sneakers, Percy walked out of his house with Aphrodite following beside him. While it was not as indecent and scanty as anything that usually came from her wardrobe, the long, silky white sundress she was wearing still left nothing to the imagination, with the neckline plunging down so deep and wide the creamy inner slopes of her breasts were bare, and the skirt that went down to her knees even had massive slits on both sides to expose her thighs and perfectly shaped bubble ass, giving him and those who looked quite a view to her sinful body and assets. With the door of his palace being closed behind them, Percy gave Aphrodite's his hand, which she took with a smile, and transformed, taking his true form before teleporting the two of them away from Olympus, heading to Ogygia, the prison/home of Calypso.

 _Line Break_

In a flash, Percy and Aphrodite arrived at Ogygia, a magical island that particularly existed everywhere and nowhere. It was specifically designed to be the prison for the nymph Calypso, daughter of the Titan Atlas, with gods being the only ones who could come and leave at will, and every mortal who ended up on the island, like him and Odysseus, was usually the works of them. It was a very gorgeous place, as gorgeous as Percy could remember, with a cave on one side, opened onto a green meadow. On the left was a grove of cedar trees and on the right was the garden. Four fountains gurgled in the meadow, each of them shooting water from the pipes of stone satyrs. Straight ahead, the grass sloped down to a rocky beach, with waves of a lake lapping against the stones and the sun sparkling on the water.

"Oh my," Aphrodite said in amazement as she dashed away from him and bent down to look at the garden's roses, which that then started blossoming beautifully due to her divine presence. Roses were Aphrodite's flowers and the first of them were born from her blood, so such phenomenon was not entirely uncommon. "Calypso grows such beautiful flowers, doesn't she? I should ask for some of them. The girls at home are going to love them." Percy smiled. One of the plants in the garden was Moonlace, which glowed silver and spouted under moonlight. He had one at home that he received from Calypso a few years ago, and it seemed to grow very well under his mother's care.

Breaking his eyes away from Aphrodite's bubble ass, he turned his head and began to look around, but he couldn't see Calypso anywhere. Then, Percy walked toward the cave, smelling the pleasant and very familiar aromas of beef stew and apple cider, which seemed to be the only thing her invisible servants knew how to make, coming from within, and found the one he was looking for sitting on a chair at her golden loom on the other side of the cave, facing away from him and weaving a white shirt with a shuttle.

As he stopped at the entrance of her home, Calypso seemed to immediately notice his divine presence, and turned around to look at him. There was a moment of silence between the two of them before her eyes started widening in surprise, mouth gaping while looking at him. Calypso was still wearing that white sleeveless dress with a low circular neckline trimmed in gold, and seemed to radiate a natural glow. Her skin was creamy white, her caramel brown was still very long and braided over one shoulder, and her almond-shaped eyes were dark and intelligent. Her face still retained its otherworldly beauty, and like before, he found her much more naturally beautiful than Aphrodite, who had a very sexual and erotic beauty. Calypso was also almost as voluptuous, and as the god of sex, he couldn't help but notice how large and firm her breasts were, and how amazing her ass looked. Last time, he had been so lost in her innocent beauty that he couldn't see how sexy her body was.

"Percy?" She spoke up his name in surprise and stood up.

"Yes, I…" However, before he could finish his answer, Calypso ran toward him and threw his arms around his neck, embracing him tightly. Grinning, Percy wrapped his arms around her waist and hugged her back, feeling her large breasts press against his chest and notice how soft they were "It's been awhile. How have you been Calypso?" He asked, but didn't think she noticed that years had passed since his departure, since time seemed to move differently on the island.

"I've never been better, Percy." She said, pulling back a bit to look at his face "You are… you are a god?" She finally noticed that the energy she had been feeling was coming from him.

"Yes, I am the God of War and heroes." Percy added with a small shrug "Everyone seems to believe that it balances out the violent in the war. I haven't turned into a warmonger yet so I guess they're right." He told her.

"But… how? What about lord Ares?" Calypso continued to ask in shock, not expecting Percy to come back as a god. In fact, she didn't even expect him to come back at all, like every hero before him.

"Ares is dead, of course." said Aphrodite as she entered the cave with a white rose in her hand, earning their attentions. The Titaness immediately bowed her head to Aphrodite, giving her a certain amount of respect that she had always had for the Olympians. "Long story short, Percy broke up with his heartless girlfriend, accepted godhood and replaced Ares as the Olympian God of War and Heroes." The daughter of the Titan Atlas seemed to absorb the information very well, but she seemed to notice only one thing.

"You broke up with Annabeth?"

"Yeah, I did. One of the best decisions I have ever made. Never feel so free in my life." He answered, making Aphrodite smile a bit while Calypso continued to stare at him in shock. "Anyway, that's enough questioning, Calypso…" He said, releasing her from his hold. "I have permission to release you from this island. You're free from Ogygia, Calypso."

"R-really?" She asked him, dumbfounded.

"Yeah, but…" the smile on his face disappeared as he continued "Zeus said you still needed to be punished for siding with your father in the First Titanomanchy. There are lines that you cannot cross, so while you're free someone has to keep an eye on you…"

"You will do it?" She interrupted him hopefully "Please tell me it's you, Percy." She glanced at Aphrodite, probably thinking that the goddess of love was possibly the one who had been assigned with the task. It wasn't bad, since the two of them were on friendly term, but it was not the best.

"Yeah, it's me." The raven haired god smiled "However, it also requires you to come work for me, at my palace."

"Basically, he wants you to be one of his maids working at his palace." Aphrodite added in. "Of course, that's entirely your choice. Zeus wanted you to do it, but we both know that Percy's too noble to ask you to work for him." She said and Percy gave her a grin in return. That basically summed up everything he had been planning to tell her.

"I don't mind." Calypso shook her head, pointing out hurriedly. "I don't mind working for you Percy. I can do your housework and your laundry and… and I can sew, I am very good with a loom." Percy nodded, but everyone knew she was much more useful than that. As the daughter of the Titan Atlas and Oceanid nymph Pleione, Calypso was a being of strange power, though because she had never fought anyone, most of her abilities remained unknown and many gods, including some Olympians, who had some fears for her. She had eons of magical practices, and because she was older than the Gods themselves, her divine powers were vast and extremely powerful. It was one of the reasons why in the past Zeus had decided to imprison her so far away from the mortal world, with the location of her island constantly changing so she could not escape and no one but the gods would be able to find it. However, from Hera, Zeus knew about her romantic feeling for Percy and because he had become so much more powerful as a god, he believed that he was the only one who could control Calypso, keep her from siding with her father again and have her used her powers for the benefits of Olympus, since his loyalty was with Olympus… else he would never allow her release and she could never leave Ogygia

"So… you will work for me?" He asked, and she nodded her head repeatedly.

"Yes Percy, I will. As long as I can stay with you, I don't mind." Calypso nodded her head and smiled. It was quite clear that she still loved him. "However, you have to show me your world, your apartment, your Manhattan and everything else. I have been thinking about you and your words ever since you left, and I really want to see it with my own eyes."

He said, smiling at her. "You don't have to tell me, Calypso. I will take you anywhere you want to go." He paused and took a second to find the right words to say to her before continuing "There's something else I think you need to know…"

"Oh oh, this is the good part, isn't it? Lemme do it!" Aphrodite interrupted him and excitedly jumped in to stand between them before he could say more. "See Calypso, when Percy became a God of War and Heroes, I decided to add in something more exciting, to make him even better than he was… and the result was beautiful. I made him the God of Sex."

"Wha…" Calypso was shocked, unable to find a single word to speak up. Her eyes snapped between Percy and Aphrodite, unable to find any resemblances between the two of them. She could not believe that Percy was a god of sex.

"Uhm Aphrodite… I think we should leave this for later." Percy said while chuckling nervously.

But Aphrodite ignored him and continued "Percy and I are dating but we have a very open relationship. Beside me, Percy has a lot of other lovers, including his maids working at his palace that he has sex with on a daily basis." Calypso could only nod her head slowly as Aphrodite made a circle with one hand and moved her index finger through it with the other, slowing moving it back and fore horizontally in a certain gesture. "When he said he wanted you to work for him as one of his maids, he wanted to have sex with you… or in our shared language he wanted to fuck you senseless." She then walked to stand beside Percy, wrapping her arms around his chest and leaning her head against his shoulder while he was scratching the back of his head with a somewhat nervous smile "His maids has two jobs: One is taking care of his palace, keeping it clean and tidy, while the other is taking care of him and his needs, especially his sexual needs, so if you choose to become his maids, you will be free from this island and get to live with Percy with a great chance of having sex with him every day, but you will also have to learn to share with me and your fellow harem sisters, and do those two jobs as well… are you sure you can do it?"

"I…" Calypso looked unsure for a moment, before her eyes hardened as if she had made up her mind. With a nod of her head, she said "Yes, I can do it." She then put a hand on her chest and tilted her head to the side, making a very seductive smile that Percy did not expect someone who had such innocent beauty like her capable of doing "After all, who am I to defy the wish of a god?" He was surprised, but felt pleased nonetheless. He raised his hand and made a come over gesture with his finger, giving Calypso a nonverbal order to come to him. Somehow, she knew what he wanted and was a bit hesitated at first. However, suddenly she was filled with confidence when he used his power on her and proudly stepped forward, tiptoeing to kiss him on the lips. Percy could immediately tell that she was inexperienced in kissing, probably her first kiss, but after a moment, being someone who had been kissing a lot of girls he guided her expertly before parting her lips and sliding his tongue into her mouth, French kissing her deeply and passionately. Her head was forced her head back a bit, but she did her best to keep up with him.

"Uhmm…." Calypso moaned and after a moment, she pulled back, smiling up at him "Woah, you know… that was my first kiss. I did not expect it to be with a god of sex." Percy grinned in return.

"Honey, you will be having a lot of first today." Aphrodite said as she leaned toward her and placed her hands on the Titaness' shoulders. "I will…"

"Hold on." Percy suddenly spoke up, making Aphrodite turn her head around to look at him "Do you remember what I told you earlier?" He reminded her.

"Aw come on Perseus, why should I…." However, before she could finish her sentence, Percy raised his hand and smashed it across her ass, making her jump and yelp in surprise and Calypso to look at them in amusement. "Okay okay, I am sorry!" She said to Calypso, who didn't know what she was apologizing for at first "I am sorry for making you fall in love with every hero that end up on this island."

"I knew it." Calypso grumbled lightly, putting her hands on his hips while glaring at the goddess of beauty "It was you." In the end, who else could make a Titaness as powerful as she was fall in love with EVERY hero who was sent to the Ogygia? Aphrodite was one of the Olympians but she was also a spawn of Ouranos, making her a goddess in title only and was more or less a primordial goddess with more than enough powers to affect even the most powerful living forms.

"Don't blame me. I am merely following Zeus' order. He thought it was the worst punishment possible for a maiden like you, to trap here and have your heart broken over and over." Aphrodite continued, patting her on the head.

"So Percy, when can I start?" Calypso asked, looking at Percy.

"You can start today. I will take you to my palace on Olympus." Percy said with one hand in his pocket and the other pointing over his shoulder before adding "I will send someone here to collect your belongings later, and move your garden to mine so you can take care of them there too. Lemme tell you, I have a big one in my backyard. It's something that will make you proud." He finished with a smirk.

She couldn't help but smile at that "Thank you Percy." She walked closer to him and took his hand "Let's go."

 _Line Break_

"Welcome back, Master/Lord Perseus!"

Calypso watched on in awe as she followed Percy into his palace with Aphrodite walking beside her, seeing several dozens beautiful and attractive natural nymphs and naiads standing in lines and bowing their head to their master respectfully when they walked in. Her knowledge about the outside world was very limited, and she definitely did not know a thing about fashion, but even so she knew there was something very wrong with the dark blue and white outfit they were all wearing. It showed a lot skin and covered very little of their impressive assets. Having been imprisoned alone on an island with no one but invisible servants as companies for over three millennial, it would surely take some time for her to fully get used to her new life.

"Why don't you show her around, Aphrodite? Let her have a look at her new home." Percy asked, but his eyes weren't looking at them, but a maid who was walking away from the group while flashing him her round bubble ass under her short miniskirt. She wore no underwear, so everything was visible to his eyes. "After that, get her a maid outfit to wear and bring her to my bedroom. I will be waiting for both of you there." He told them and with that he left, walking away and heading toward the direction the maid from earlier was going while discarding his clothes.

"I will!" Aphrodite called after him while waving her hand above her head.

"So…" Calypso asked, turning to the goddess of love.

"Don't worry, that's normal behaviors for his maids around here to catch his attention. Percy won't have time for everyone, even me." The goddess of love said simply while twirling a lock of her golden hair around with her index finger "The girls here all love him and will do anything he ask them to so if you want to compete with them, you will have to work really hard, maybe use some of your imagination too."

"I see…" Calypso could only nod her head slowly, not liking the smile Aphrodite was giving her one bit.

"Come, let me show you around." Aphrodite walked ahead and beckoned the Titaness to follow her, making their way up the stairs leading up to the second floor. "You will have your own room, Calypso. Everyone does. However, since most servants here are natural spirits, most rooms here are empty. You can choose whichever you like. Your belongings will be moved in afterward, and you can always change it to your liking." She said, opening a door and showing Calypso a room, which looked so much better than her entire home in that cave, with a single but massive bed that dominated an entire section of the room, and a wooden wardrobe standing near it. There were also several pieces of furniture in the room that she did not know about, and only recognized them because she had been told in stories from the gods and goddesses that came to visit her. She would have to ask others how to use them later.

"Wow…" Calypso said in amazement "This place looks amazing."

"Wait till you see the rest of this place. He actually has more rooms for his servants than he does. Not that a god like him needs a dining room, a restroom or something like that, but he's a noble soul after all."

"I can tell." Calypso nodded her head with a soft smile, before following Aphrodite to the third and second floor of the palace. "So, how long have you been going out with him?"

"You mean having sex with him?" Aphrodite asked mischievously, making the Titaness' cheeks redden a bit but she nodded her head nonetheless "Since the day I made him the god of sex, of course. I wouldn't be the goddess of sex at all if I let someone else have their chance with him first. We have been fucking since then, and I am the only one who can keep up with him. I dare say that I am his most favorite." The goddess of love stated with pride, pushing her chest out proudly.

"Since when did the goddess of love become so attract to a single man?"

"Since the moment he became the god of sex. There has never been a man who can make me feel the way he does. He doesn't simple have sex or making love with me, Calypso, he fucks me and I will let you know that I love being fucked senseless." Shamelessly, she said, making Calypso chuckle rather nervously. Only Aphrodite could casually say those words without shame and with so much confidence like that.

"So you are okay with him having relationships with other women?" Calypso couldn't help but ask, knowing how possessive some goddesses were.

"I told you, didn't I? We have a very open relationship. Yes, I don't mind seeing him with other women, loving it even, because that's some entertaining and fun thing to watch while I don't have anything else to do, and I know very well that only in me is his sexual satisfaction can be found, the goddess of sex herself. It makes me feel so much better than everyone, especially you girls, knowing that I am his best lover." Aphrodite turned around and flicked Calypso's nose, making her pout a bit. "And with him around, I do not need to seek any other men out for sex. It is merely a waste of time for me now, so I tend to not do that nowadays, not that any of them can make me feel as good as he does." She then moved her face so close to the Titaness she could feel her breath, whispering hotly "However, I still find love from other women, something that turns Percy on…" and with that, she leaned in to kiss Calypso, a slow but passionate kiss. The Titaness could not help but kiss the goddess of love back, their tongues visibly tangling outside of their mouths.

Calypso and Aphrodite continued kissing each other longer than any of them might have expected before the blonde broke the kiss and moved her head back, raising a finger and lightly running it across the other woman's lips, making her moan softly at her touch "W-what did you do to me?" She asked, feeling a bit light headed. Then suddenly, she no longer felt anything wrong about kissing Aphrodite, another woman, as if it was just an obvious thing to do.

"I gave you a boost of confidence. Percy gave you one too. It will make feel easier and much more comfortable with your new lifestyle." The goddess of love answered before continuing "Shall we continue your trip? We should not waste any more time. Percy is waiting." With a smile, she turned around and walked away, making Calypso quickly follow her as she continued to show the Titaness around Percy's Palace, her new home, before going into a changing room so they could find a maid outfit for calypso and something kinky for Aphrodite to wear to Percy's bedroom.

 _Line Break_

Inside his bedroom, Percy was fucking the maid who had shown him her ass earlier from behind, keeping her skirt hiked up around her waist as his thunderous cock pounded in and out of her leaking cunt. She was moaning his name, praising him and making comments about his sexual prowess, but most of them were punctuated by shrieks and squeals of intense pleasure as her lord and master fucked her the same way he always did, with fierce lust, relentless intensity and an almost manic need to reduce her into a cumming, semen-overflowing and whimpering mess. He had gone on to grab her as soon as he had finished discarding his last piece of clothing, and carried her to his bedroom, where he had proceeded to have his way with her without even giving her the time to strip.

"Oh... master!" She managed to say between moans. It was quite clear to the other maids in his room that she was pleading him to show her some mercy, for him to allow her to keep some sanity, the reasons in what was left of her mind basically going against what she truly wanted, as he was basically fucking her brain out and making her feel sexually numerous times better than she had ever felt in her entire life... but Percy simply didn't care, knowing that she would thank him for fucking her so good afterward.

He was so focus in fucking her that he did not notice the two individuals who made their way into his room.

Aphrodite walked with a bounce in her step and a swivel in her hips, her natural sexuality radiating at its full power. She had her blonde hair done short in a bob, with bands cut above her eyes, and at the moment she was almost completely naked, smooth, soft creamy white skin was on full display. She was wearing the tiniest little bikini top and bottom anyone had ever seen. Black and white, in some material that looked shiny and clung to her body, with the top being two small triangles on her chest that barely covered her nipples, leaving the rest of her milky-white breast free to sway and bounce as she walked, and her bikini bottom were so incredibly small anyone could make out the sexual lips of her pussy lips, as the whole thing looked less like underwear and more like highly decorative floss that got swallowed up between her bubble ass from him. She also donned a maid headband on the top of her head, frills armbands and a lace choker around her neck, giving her the appearance of a sultry maid. She looked, in a word, fuckable.

Following behind her was Calypso, and because she was wearing the standard uniform for the maids working for Percy, she did not look as slutty as Aphrodite was. However, that did not mean that her voluptuous body wasn't so outrageously flaunted, with her large breasts threatening to tear her white the top apart, and the skirt of her maid outfit revealing her long legs, the outer portions of her tone thighs and a generous amount of her beautiful ass. She also wore no bra or panties. All in all, she looked like an innocent maid who was dressed her up erotically and forced to serve her perverse master.

"Ah, Perseus, we're here…" Aphrodite called playfully, addressing him for his hero name while Calypso was awestruck at the sight of Percy's tall and lean but extremely muscular body. Percy turned his head, and the smirk on his face widened when he saw the two women he had been waiting for arriving in his room, his cock swelling inside the poor maiden he was fucking at the sight of Aphrodite's sinful body, and his mouth salivating at Calypso, who looked amazing with her maid outfit. Giving her one final, brutal thrust that knocked her unconscious, Percy started withdrawing his cum drenching cock from her pussy, making Calypso gasp as it seemed to go on forever, and when the whole thing was out, she didn't know whether or not should she run screaming from that glorious monster or worship it. Aphrodite, meanwhile, locked eyes with him and made it very clear, as she always did, that she was in heat for his cock.

"Master Perseus." Calypso lowered her head a bit with a small smile, finally addressing him with a certain amount of respect.

"Hot damn!" Standing up from the bed, Percy casually made his way toward them without bothering to cover up, his cock seemingly leading the way. "You look amazing, Calypso."

"Thank you, master." The beautiful Titaness couldn't help but smile, lowering her head gracefully. She was doing her best not to outright gaze at his monstrous cock, which extended from his groin and pointed straight up at her, looking so incredibly tempting and make her feel hot all over. She knew very little about men, but she had had quite a few gods flaunting their genitals in front of her while trying to seduce her in the past, forcing Calypso to use her magic and banish them from her island, even throwing some across the world. Nevertheless, none of them could even hold a candle to Percy's manhood, both in size and thickness. His giant balls also looked equally impressive and fit very well with his oversized penis.

"What about me, Percy?" Aphrodite asked as she put her hands behind her head and swayed her body from side to side, causing her boobs to shake and bounce erotically around while threatening to break free from her tiny bikini top "How do I look?"

"Well you look… you." Percy answered, making Aphrodite pout cutely with her hands putting on her hips.

He did not know what else he had to say. She was the goddess of beauty and sexuality. She always looks good, no matter what.

Giving Aphrodite a smile, Percy then turned to Calypso, who had been looking at him the entire time, not entirely sure that it was at him or his cock. "So, you ready?" He asked, cock throbbing.

She nodded her head confidently, but flinched when the door was slammed shut behind her by Aphrodite, who then took her seat on the couch and poured herself a glass of wine. "Nervous?" He asked.

"Only a bit but… I am ready. Please take me and make me yours." She said, taking a step closer to him with one hand reaching out, tiptoeing up to give him a kiss on the lips. Slowly her fingers wrapped around him, and she could only marvel at how hard and hot his manhood was, feeling it lurch under her touch while his balls hung fat and low beneath his dick. She started to rub it, exploring every inch of the massive meat, from the tip that she couldn't hope to fit in one hand, hot and heavy against her dainty hands, then all the way down to the base, where she moved down to his balls. It was her first time, but she knew very well what to do, what kind of sex people had nowadays due to the romantic movies and porno videos a certain goddess had forced her to watch whenever she came to visit her. What she had seen sure had finally come in handy.

"Now, don't get too excited." Percy said as he pulled back, feeling her hand squeezing around his balls, before he reached his hand out as well and grabbed her ass. He kneaded the flesh, causing her smooth and flawless skin to ooze out between his fingers as he squeezed her hard when she added in a second hand, grabbing his cock and stroking it at a slow but steady pace, wanting to make him feel even better. She had become a lot more comfortable with the whole situation, and no longer felt any nervousness or shame performing such lewd acts. When she heard his moan, Calypso took that as her own reward, a confirmation that she had done everything right so far.

"You like?" She asked. Calypso truly wanted him to enjoy what she was doing for him, to be pleased by her efforts. He nodded, sea green eyes roving over her form with obvious lust. She leaned in closer, which granted him even more access to her ass that he cupped it with both of his hands, bouncing it and squeezing the supple flesh, fondling under her cheeks before sliding one hand into her crack. Bold as ever, he casually rubbed her asshole just for a moment, causing Calypso to gasp, before moving his hand down even further to rub her moisten pussy.

"Yes, I do." Percy answered as she jacking him even faster, arm working up and down like she was pumping water from a pump while twisting and tugging his cock as hard as she could. His hands then left her ass, making her moan a bit in disappoint, but shudder in pleasure as he moved them up her body, hiking her skirt up around her waist while trailing on the smooth skin of her back, before resting on her shoulders. He pushed, quite firmly, and his intent was obvious to her.

Calypso complied, feeling the cool tiles of his bedroom's floor as she kneeled down dutifully before Percy, looking up at him. From underneath, his cock seemed to appear even larger than usual, towering over her head and casting a shadow over her face, looking quite intimidating but no less arousing. He crouched a bit, bending his knees, and allowed his cock to press against her face, making her moan as she felt the heat coming from his cock. She didn't seem to notice he was oozing pre-cum onto the floor behind her back.

As he continued to rub his cock on her face, Calypso removed her shirt, freeing her tits from their binding, before sneaking out her tongue and licking the side of his cock. When he pulled his hips back, the brunette licked at his cock tip, tongue dancing along his piss-slit while getting some sizeable ropes of pre-come into her mouth that she swallowed greedily, loving the taste. Percy could only moan as Calypso licked his cock up and down urgently, hands groping her breasts and pinching their hardened nubs while doing so to him. For a first timer, she sure knew what she was doing, and a small glance at Aphrodite was enough for him to know that it was her doing. He had heard rumors that Calypso was an extremely fast learner, capable of mastering something as complicated as magic spells within seconds, so sex techniques should not be a problem to her.

Then, he moaned as Calypso opened her mouth wide to take his cock in, having some trouble because she was not used to taking something so big into her mouth, but after a moment she was able to start sucking around the bulbous head of his oversized dong with her tongue swirling and squirming around his glans. Obviously, a Titaness or not, she would not be able to take any more than that without help, so he put his hands on the back of her head, and pushed forward, thrusting several inches of man meat into her mouth, causing the head to slide all the way down her throat. Her eyes rolled back as she started choking, but Percy did not pull away. Instead, he pulled his hips back, letting his cock slip all the way out of her mouth until only the head remained behind, before thrusting forward, working a few more inches down her throat.

"Relax your throat a bit, Calypso. You don't want it to get snapped on your first day at work, do you?" He asked humorously, and Calypso quickly did what she was told. It helped but not much. "Well, I guess this is as far as you can go now. Anymore and it can get really messy." He said, pulling his cock out of her mouth, causing her spit to drop from the head onto her face.

"How… how can anyone suck something so big like this?" She questioned between coughs, making the smirk on his face widen.

"Natural talents or a lot of practice." He answered before beckoning one of the maids in the room to come over. A black haired naiad stepped forward and stood before him with one hand on her hip "Show her." He ordered, and with a smile, the maid kneeled down before him and kissed the tip of his cock, lovingly and longingly like a woman kissing her lover, before parting her lips and taking his cock into her mouth, pushing her head forward until she could secure a firm grip around the base of his cock, with her nose pressing against his pelvis and throat visibly bulging out. Calypso could only watch in amazement as the naiad started popping her head on his cock, making wet sucking and slurping noises as she blew him expertly, working his cock with ease. She took another few sucks, moving her head as fast as she could up and down the massive cock before she felt his hands wrap up in her hair, pulling her back and forcing her to release his soaked dick with a wet pop. "Thanks, babe and here's your reward." He grabbed his cock and stroked fast, his hand becoming a blur as he tilted the maid's head back, making her moan and open her mouth with her tongue sticking out in preparation to receive him. With a grunt, he shot a massive load onto her face, utterly burying it under a thick layer of hot semen. "There you go. Now why don't you come share it with your sisters?" He smirked and released her, allowing the maid to stand up and walk back to the group of fellow female servants she had been spending her time with. They immediately attacked her like a horde of zombies, pushing her down and trying to get as much of his semen from her as they could, but it was obvious she wanted to keep it all for herself. "Do you see Calypso?" He asked, making her turn back to look at him.

"Y-yes."

"Usually, the ones who can't take my cock will have to practice with dildos exactly like my dick, but I will make an exception and let you practice with the real thing." With his hand still stroking his cock, he pulled it to the side and then released, allowing it to snap back to the front before continuing "You will have plenty of time to suck my dick later, but now, I need to cum for real."

"Uhm… what can I do?" She asked, feeling a bit disappointed that she couldn't suck his entire thing like that maid yet. Instead of responding to her question, he walked even closer to her and bent down, placing his dick between her breasts. She knew what he wanted to do, having seen something similar from a video before, and grabbed her breasts with both hands, pushing them around several inches of his big cock. Percy grunted at the tight feeling. Her twin marshmallowy pillows were like heaven. Her fingers sank into her flesh as she started bouncing her breasts around cock as he thrust his hips, with the swollen head sliding across her right cheek and smearing pre-cum onto her skin..

"Fuck yeah!" Percy cheered as he fucked her tits, causing her body to shake back and fore with him while his balls were smashing against her under boobs, the muscles of his ass flexing as he thrust harder and faster. The entire time, Calypso kept squeezing her tits around his dick, bouncing them up and around, pushing them back and forth, before switching and raising one up and moving the other down, covering as much of his veiny, steel hard flesh as she possibly could with her chest. She knew she might not have been as big as Aphrodite or some other women she had seen in his palace, but she sure knew how to work with everything that she had and what she had learnt from a video. "Open your mouth, here I come!" After what truly felt like hours, Percy exclaimed as he felt his balls clench and cock throb for an explosive release. The first shot erupted from his cock and shot straight up, splattering her directly in the face with such force she was almost knocked back, flooding her open mouth with so much semen she was able to swallow mouthful after mouthful down her throat. In less than a second, her face and tits were completely soaked in his sperm, but his first shot was able to last so much longer than that, becoming a constant stream that were fired from his cum slit. Percy groaned, eyes rolling back into his skull as he continued to come for ten or fifteen more minutes before willing his orgasm to an end and taking a step back, leaving Calypso a semen covering mess, her mouth overflowing with his seeds, which she had been desperately trying to swallow. While tasting really good, his come was simply too thick for her to gulp down easily.

"Get on the bed, Calypso." Percy ordered firmly, using his power to wipe her clean from his semen. Without a pause, the brunette stood up and walked her way to the bed, knowing that everyone was looking at her as she removed her skirt and laid back on the bed, spreading her legs and exposing her tight virgin cunt to her new lord, smiling excitedly. Percy, who had been following her, climbed on till he could press his cock against her wet pink folds. Putting his hands on her thighs, he thrust his cock into her tight pussy, and as soon as the head with the first couple of inches were sunk into her pussy, Calypso came, having never been feeling such pleasure in her life, squirting her juice all over his cock. The god of war smirked, and pushed his cock further down, breaking her hymen, but all that Calypso felt was a quick, sharp pain before pleasure was everything that was left, making her moans and cries for it. "M-more…"

"Heh, how can I say no to that?" Percy asked and moved his hands down to grab her plump ass, using them as handholds to thrust up into her, at the same time bringing her down which arching his back. Her eyes nearly popped out as his cock pierced her cervix and punched into her womb, reshaping it into the form of his giant dick with her stomach bulging out a bit. Without wasting any more time, Percy started fucking up into Calypso's tight twat in earnest, forcing her into a series of toe-curling orgasms while stuffing more and more of his horse dick into her cunt, fucking her relentlessly at a godly pace. Eventually, after two hour or so of nonstop fucking, Percy reached his limit, his thrusts picking up speed and shortening and his hips blurring as he buried ball deep into Calypso's already stretched out cunt, and a loud grunt the god of war started hosing down her womb with semen, cumming so hard and fast that her stomach bloated out within seconds. Percy smirked and looked down to see her screaming out as she came her brains out around his cock while he fucked his load into her, his cock pumping out gallon after gallon of fresh hot semen that was so incredibly thick Calypso could feel them sloshing inside her womb before passing out, her body twitching ever so slightly with the aftermaths of the mind blowing orgasms she had been experiencing.

"Guess that was a bit too much for her to handle." Percy said while stroking his dick, not caring that it was completely soaked in his semen. He could see Aphrodite walking onto the bed, but instead of going to her Percy turned his attention to the group of maids that had been watching him the entire time on the side, grabbed one by her ankle and pulled her toward him, spreading her legs wide open. His cock slapped down across her stomach, and she moaned at the sight of it, feeling his hot, heavy balls resting on her wet pussy. His thick shaft stretched all the way passed her navel, almost touching the bottoms of her breasts. As he felt Aphrodite wrap her slender arm around his torso, pressing her heavenly large breasts against his back, Percy slapped his cock against the maid's body once and then pulled it back, lining up the tip of his monstrous cock to her tiny pink labia before pushing forward while arching his back, slamming all the way into her womb and penetrating her so deep and violently that her stomach bulged from the impact.

"You know, I cannot help but feel that Calypso is not the only one I will have to share you with." Aphrodite said hotly into his ear as Percy started moving his hips, slowly at first, but with long, powerful thrusts that sent the full length cock in and out from ball to head while picking up the pace, making her whimper and snivel as her womb was getting punched around from the inside, her breasts bouncing up and down so rapidly that they would slap her in the chin before his hand reached forward and grabbed one of her bouncing tits, squeezing it so hard the flesh oozed from between his fingers. "Well, I don't mind sharing, as long as you keep me around all the time."

"What are you talking about?" Percy turned to look at her "Of course I will. You're the best."

"Aw…" Aphrodite cooed softly as she kissed him on the cheek, one hand reaching down to push his ass, making Percy fuck the maid even harder and faster with her godly strength "That's the right answer I was hoping for. Now, finish them so I can have my turn." She said, glancing at the other maids on the bed. There were many, and surely he would want to continue where he had left with Calypso once she had woken up, but she knew they would not be able to last long with him, meaning that she would be able to have her chance with him very soon.

"Hell yeah."

* * *

 **End of Chapter 2**

* * *

 **Yagami's note: that's it for the next chapter! Have a good time reading! At first I wanted to update this chapter on February 14th, Valentine day, but this should do fine.**

 **Vote for the next goddesses or anyone you want to see Percy having sex with in the next chapters!**

 **Remember to REVIEW once you have done reading! Thank you all for the supports from the first chapter, I really appreciate it.**

 **Ja ne!**

 **P/S: I have been planning to bring back some of the older stories that I used to write but deleted. However, I can't seem to remember most of them, so if anyone can remember and want to see some stories back, please leave a review to tell me about them, and I will see if I can bring them back.**


End file.
